


The 5th Symphony

by EaRayos



Series: Adventures with violin in hand [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Orchestra, Classical Music, F/M, M/M, Music, Orchestra, Romance, Slow Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaRayos/pseuds/EaRayos
Summary: It's the last semester for our students at Yavin IV University for Musicians, the uncertain future for the next big step is coming, bringing insecurities for our cast. Will they stay together? Will they drift apart?One thing's certain, Darth Vader comes in.5th installation of Adventures with Violin in Hand. Sequel to Amadeus!(FIRST CHAPTER IS A TEASER AND EXPLANATION OF MY DISAPPEARANCE)





	The 5th Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, So as most of you probably have heard, two hurricanes hit my island (where I live), Puerto Rico. Right before this, i had started college and started a job. Now I got college and no job, and survival mode is still on us all in my country. Bunch of mess. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't been able to post anything, most likely this chapter will be erased and made again, I just want to give you all a hint on what I have been working. So you can at least take a taste of what I'm working on. This is until where I reached before the hurricanes, I will continue this until I can. Most likely this will be a multiple chaptered one. 
> 
> Love you all and sorry for the tardiness, tho you can blame it on politics and hurricanes.

The cold January came, and the harsher February loomed close. At Yavin IV University, the students walked or played their instruments, surrounded by leafless trees, a dim sunlight, and calming ambience, of a fresh new semester of classes. Unfortunately, it was the last for many students, with graduation coming in close. Such was the case of Jyn Erso, Bodhi, and their friends, only a few were to stay behind, making this, the last shows of the Orchestra. But a present drastic change was about to come. 

 

“Chirrut! You can’t disband the orchestra after we graduate! You should search for more students!” 

 

Jyn was tempted to throw a fist against the table but bet against doing so, remembering how many times she has hurt her hands before. The two were currently in the blind man’s classroom, right besides Baze’s. The man sat with his staff between his legs in the rotating chair between the piano and the desk, that faced each other. The two were the only ones in the smaller than a closet classroom, that barely fitted six students inside, discussing about the future of the orchestra that the danish woman had grown to love more than life. 

 

“It is decided, little sister…” he sighed. “There aren’t enough woodwinds nor brass for the next semester. The orchestra will just turn into an advanced strings orchestra because there’s always those around…” 

“But, Ezra and Sabine must know more people that could join! Aren’t Chopper, Arturo and Cassey able to find some other students too?” 

 

Arturo and Cassey, the brass and woodwinds friends of Kay were graduating, but were still passing to a masters joined with doctorates to become professors in the university. The violinist had learnt from their friends about how professors often joined also in concerts when there was students missing. 

  
  


“Jyn… even if two or three professors came over to help, we still need more students to maintain the orchestra…” finished the blind professor. He stood up, as a sign that the conversation was over. “Now, let’s go to class, I can assure you our friends are waiting for us.” the man smiled and with his unneeded walking staff, he went over to the classroom they were to use. 

 

Changes had been happening, like now, they had to play in a classroom instead of the stage room at the wooden place. And this was all because a new director had been assigned. Mon Mothma renounced her position to stay as a professor, and in came Darth Vader, whom later was proven to be Anakin Skywalker, the biological father of Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker. The change had been announced during the winter break, and a large gathering at the Organa house was made, given the male of the twins was completely shook over the news (he had taken class with the professor and didn’t know anything. He thought maybe the reason the professor had been nice with him, which was weird, had probably been because of how he is, and everybody had gone along with it since the Tatooine man was a sunshine). The new director was a brass player, so the man moved the brass band to practice at the amphitheatre instead of the room they had and the orchestra to the classroom that had mold. Maintenance in the university slowly was being cut down, and sometimes the a/c didn’t work in the buildings, lights would go out, or there wouldn’t be running water. Another change they did was registry. If you didn’t carry your ID, one would be kicked out. It was almost a jail. 

 

It had turned complicated. 

 

Jyn was slowly getting angrier and pissed off. Bodhi and Cassian constantly held her back from attacking the director, during college hours, and her adoptive parents would reason with her during home hours, claiming it was an arrangement done for the benefit of the college, for whatever reason it was. Skywalker was a temp director, but that was soon to be verified if it was a temp position or not.

 

For now, it wasn’t time for them to think about it. It was orchestra time. Chirrut greeted the students happily, and the danish woman trailing behind, arms crossed, a scowl in her face. Bodhi came over to her, and tried to ask her about her discussion with their adoptive father, to which she answered they will be talking later. With a nod, they both took their seats as first stand of the second violins. This was their last semester and year at Yavin IV University. And the mood was already that of a…

 

“Marionetten-trauermarsch, by Goumod! Come, let’s start with the Allegro and later Adagio!” 

 

Yes, it was clear Chirrut had obviously decided to pick the Funeral March of a Marionette from Goumod. The repertoire, that it also contained Iphigenia in Aulis’ Overture from Gluck, Symphony in C for a musical clock from Haendel, The 2nd Waltz of Shostakovich, and for the finale, Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony Finale, op 67. For first concert they were going to have, which was about a month or so, in which they were going to play three movements from the carnival of the animals from Saint-Saëns. The orchestra was excited for the children’s concert that was soon, because it helped them not think about things being over soon.

 

With a raise of the baton, and the famous lowering to the blind man’s moves, the musicians began to play. A quick 6 by 8, six bars in allegro before the short adagio that gave way to the allegretto. It had started with quick rapid bow movements to a ligatto by the strings section,  with the flutes, piccolo, clarinets and bassoons joining very closely before the percussion and contrabasses entered, to make a quick stop, and make the way to the piece. The clarinets, bassoons, and oboe had the main melody, as the rest made the back voices needed for the piece, stings making a loud input once in awhile with the percussions. It was a curious mellow piece, even if it was a gloomy one. Their arrangement was only two pages, but it carried the message they very much wished to project.  By the end it was almost a dance even with the marching state it emitted. Brass and woodwinds doing the right parts to this piece, finishing it with a light tone.

 

They all looked at each other, wondering exactly what was it that the professor wanted to transmit here. One quick glance at him, and said man was still with his arms raised, positioned as if he was still hearing the piece. Tears threatened him, even with his smile. He lowered his hands, and took his sightless eyes to all of them, wanting to “see” them, even if their souls. A warm grin graced him, compared to the lost one he had before, and he spoke, taking hold of his own music stand. 

 

“I know, there seems to be a disturbance in the force coming in… but do not fret. We’ll keep  _ marching  _ even if it’s to a funeral or a wedding. Unlike this piece, the funeral isn’t for the puppets, right?” he made a slight chuckle.

 

The students tried to smile back at him, but couldn’t, opting instead for standing up and applaud to the professor, that has cared for them more than some of their families. Some students got close to him and gave him a hug, while others tried to clean his tears and voice out their own mind, everybody giving a little bit of themselves to him, with much love.

 

“ _ Con lo que tu te vienes, profe _ !” Kes spoke jokingly with tears in his eyes.  

“ _ Nossa, Eu já não sei que vou fazer sem na universidade! _ ” Shara spoke clearing her own ones. 

  
  


Cassian took Jyn’s hand, surprising her how he could move silently so close to her, and shared a quick glance, trying to read her emotions through her eyes. It was something he did often, something she didn’t mind. It was easier than to voice it. He brought her to his arms, their own fears being unspoken, the fear of what happens after college. She knew she would stay with the couple as long as they left her and she could get on her own. Bodhi was still her brother, but he was making plans of moving back with his family and visit from time to time. Kay was already getting as a music tech for many companies, and even opened his own company where he administered and supplied the sound techs. As for the mexican man, he had many options, and none was staying, while the danish woman had limited options, and all could be done from Yavin. They had decided to not make a choice until it was imminent, and just enjoy what they could get.

  
  


Now, out of the class, the small group of friends went over to The home of the professors to hang out. It had become a small habit of theirs to spend time together, especially since Cassian would cook for all of them different types of dishes. Originally, it was only The asian couples, jyn, bodhi, kay, and the mexican during the winter break. Now, since january, Shara, Kes, and the Millennium Falcon band (it was how Han Solo named the members of Luke, Leia, Chewie, Cassey, and Arturo when they went out). With the crowded living room, Bodhi, Jyn and Cassian would stay in the kitchen cooking as Chirrut and Baze would tell stories of their time before they met and their own adventures, Kay often interrupting to make his disbelieving comments.  

 

It felt like family, especially with the mellow Frank Sinatra music playing from the turntables. Their new black cat, called Bartok, walking by their laps getting comfortable. The group in the living room talking and relaxing with freshly brewed tea, and food already done, quick paella that the violinist had made, with some wine being shared. Jyn felt at home with this peaceful change in her life. Cassian came over to her, wrapped an arm by her waist as they stared from the entrance of the kitchen a bit of the living room, and gave her a quick kiss in her temple, something more sweet and intimate for her than a kiss in the lips. 

 

“Remember when you entered Yavin University?” Cassian asked her, his breath tickling her ear, him almost lowering completely because of her small height.

“Mh. I hated your guts.” Jyn chuckled, trying to hide it in the palm of her free hand. 

The mexican man stepped slightly away from her, “You didn’t.” 

“Yes. You were basically the first person to talk to me, and don’t you remember how I gave you my fake name?” she smirked.

“Ah, yes. Liana. Baze did save you from any further conversations.” 

“Your latino accent was also something that irked me.”

“Oh?”

“It just added to how perfect you are.” she laughed again, coming out of his arms and joined their friends in the living room. 

  
  


Cassian walked behind her, taking seat on the floor alongside Kes, who gave his chair to Shara. The british green eyed woman took seat besides him on the floor, and began talking about some of their experience with the classmates and the many adventures around the university’s hallways. Like the drumstick-swordfight she had multiple times with Han (and accidentally breaking one, having to run away from a furious man), some other races and even the confusion of people with her real name (“Are you sure you’re real name is Jyn? Liana is more believable.”). Each person gave way to some of their own experiences, some were to sad ones, like the remembrance of fallen friends and family, but others as joyful as the one Cassian told next. 

 

“Jyn teached me what a hickey was.” he said innocently, under his serious reaction and wrong choice of word because of translation. 

Bodhi, Shara, Kay, and Kes looked at Jyn incredulous, and the rest just came up with snickers. 

“NOT IN THAT WAY!” she screeched. “NOT IN THAT WAY! He called me because you guys had been telling him about the bruise in his neck formed by the violin! And he actually thought it was a lollipop!” 

“Well… Cassian’s 22… shouldn’t he, like, I don’t know… know?” Shara spoke, laughing.

“Not my fault I was homeschooled during the time I should’ve learnt social things. I wasn’t as curious as Han.” he answered with a huff. 

“Wait, Han is homeschooled?” Leia almost screamed. 

“Thanks a lot Cass.” the mischievous brown haired man groaned. 

“Most of us were homeschooled. I was also, just like Chewie, Bodhi, and Luke.” Kay answered as a matter of fact. 

“That all explains.” The brazilian woman scoffed.

Baze checked the clock, and as if sensing his movement, Chirrut spoke with a tired smile, “It’s late. And I do know you all have classes tomorrow early” some of them groaned. “If you want to stay until later, bring extra clothing then.” he laughed and walked away from them all. 

 

The group moved away towards the door, all giving their farewells until the next day. The ones that walked out promised to bring a change of clothing and snacks to spend time with the professors and classmates. After half the orchestra left, Bodhi and Jyn went to prepare themselves, both receiving messages of their friends arriving their houses. 


End file.
